Not Enough
by spacecoastbabe15
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Go On. Twists and turns are to be expected for this book! I hope y'all enjoy it!


**Timeline: **End of season 2, but the finale is a re-write

**Spoilers: **Panama (2X20)

**Book Title: **"Not Enough"

**Chapter Title: **"Happiness is Bliss"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own prison break in any way shape or form. Everything that I write about Prison Break I have no intention on owning its rights. So please don't sue me or anything. I'm just a girl doing what she loves to do which is writing so please understand once again I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Okay, just as a warning to everyone. If you've not read 'Go On' you will probably be lost with this book. This book is intended to a sequel to my other story 'Go On'. I hope that those of you who are keeping up will like the sequel. Expect more twists with this book. So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

_**6 months after Michael's visit to Sara's grave…**_

**7:19 p.m.**

**Panama Shack**

It had been six full months since Michael had visited the final resting place of his beloved Sara. Ever since the loss of Sara it had seemed that he had no reason to live anymore. Lincoln had since found Jane and reconnected with LJ meaning that they didn't' have time for Michael much anymore. They would invite him to go and do things but Scofield never wanted to be an intrusion on their newly found family.

Michael looked up at the beautifully colored blue sky that Panama had to offer. Just a couple days ago Michael decided to buy a small house by the beach of Panama. He had previously placed on offer on the house for him and Sara but seeing that she obviously wasn't coming back he decided it was best to carry out his plan rather than forget about it. Deep inside his heart he knew that it was what Sara would have wanted him to do.

The shack was like any other ordinary small house on the sandy beaches of Panama. It had two bedrooms, living room, bathroom and a small walk in kitchen. According to Michael that was all a couple needed. The outside of the house was painted light peach while the inside was completely white. There were small stepping stones that leaded from the house to the front porch steps of the tiny house. Overall the house was just fine for its intended purpose.

Scofield kicked his shoes off and placed them beside the front door as he took in the breeze coming from the beach. Carefully he stepped on the stones leading to the beach. With every step he envisioned Sara walking toward him from the beach wearing her black bikini while holding a pitcher of lemonade in one had. He blinked his eyes once more and the vision was gone. Michael looked down at the sand between his toes and continued walking slowly down to the beach.

He found a cozy place to rest his body against a giant pale gray rock planted just in front of the ocean waves. The tattooed man closed his eyes and let the beach relax him as he did so. With Lincoln now living in the Colorado mansion it seemed he had lost contact with human beings anymore. At first he thought about moving in with Linc and everybody but knew it would just make it harder to cope with reality. Panama offered a quiet, peaceful, relaxing atmosphere that allowed him to try and forget the fact he was still a wanted man in the United States as well as the fact that his heart was shattered into many shards.

"Sara…" Michael whispered now opening his eyes and wiggling his feet.

Michael watched the sun beat down against his exposed legs and sighed as he looked from side to side in search of Sara. She wasn't there. It seemed that now more than ever he needed her to be right beside him. Sara was the one person that could control him and with her not being there anymore his mind began controlling him once again which was never a good thing.

The emptiness he felt in the pit of his stomach was most times too much for him to handle. He never realized just how lonely one person could be in any situation. Michael raised his head up from staring down at the sand and soon came to a personal conclusion that dwelling on the past was not the way to take in the news. Instead he had to 'toughen up' and try his very best to move on. He knew this task would be the hardest one he had to face yet but it had to be done.

"Hey Michael." A masculine voice called out from the top of the beach.

Michael turned his head from the waves to the top of the steep hill of the beach. He noticed Lincoln standing up by the stepping stone with a case of beer in one hand and a waving signal in the other. Atop Lincoln's chiseled face was a smile that was without a doubt one of complete happiness. In part Michael was jealous yet happy for the fact his brother had found happiness. Burrows began running down the steep hill to reunite with his brother.

"Hello Linc." Scofield yelled trying to hide the fact he was not doing as well as his older brother was.

"How are you doing brother?" Burrows asked hugging his brother within his arms. He lifted a single eyebrow and smiled. "What have you been up to Michael?"

"Nothing much Lincoln…" Michael placed a half smile upon his face. "What about you Linc?"

"It is going pretty well Michael…" Lincoln began as he released Michael from his grasp. "I'm doing well…pretty good I guess…"

"How is Jane doing?" Michael questioned as he felt a shooting pain in the pit of his stomach.

"Good." Linc answered awkwardly knowing that Michael's interest wasn't as fantastic as his was at this very moment.

"That is good." Lincoln's younger brother answered smiling and entering his house from the deck in the backyard.

Lincoln followed closely behind his brother but never could seem to stay close enough to actually understand his next move. Michael poured two glasses of extra sweet lemonade and sat down on the barstool behind his small bar that connected to the island. Burrows looked around the living room and sighed as he saw Michael still kept the sheets over the furniture of his new home. That was typical of Michael for the most part though. It didn't come to a huge shock to Lincoln; it was more of a disappointment.

"What about LJ?" Michael questioned watching Lincoln cringe at the very question.

"He is doing well. LJ is still on the honor roll of course and actually has found a girl interest." Linc answered taking a small sip of his lemonade.

"That is great. What is she like?" Scofield added.

"I don't really know much about her. He just met her at a school football game a few days ago. All I know is that her name is Kendra…" Burrows drank the rest of his lemonade and placed it back atop the counter.

"Hmm…"

"Speaking of girls, what have you been up to Michael?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked placing the empty lemonade cups into the dishwasher near the kitchen sink.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it." Linc smiled. "Have you met anyone here?"

"No…" Scofield answered simply.

"We're going out tonight Michael…" Lincoln grabbed his lightweight jacket from the chair and flung it around his shoulders.

"Whoa, I don't think I should be doing this Lincoln…I'm fine…"

"Dude, you have been cooped up in this house for six months already. You could definitely use a night out on the town…" Burrows smiled widely and began dragging Michael out of the house.

"I'm not even ready to go out…" Michael added trying very hard to escape his brother's grasp.

"Quit acting like a woman Michael. Here…"

Lincoln looked over his brother's appearance quickly and found nothing wrong with his attire. His only brother was wearing beach shorts, sandy white shirt, and tennis shoes. This just happened to be the proper attire for a night in Panama. Linc looked over Michael one last time and shook his head with great disappointment.

"What is wrong now Lincoln?" Michael questioned fixing his tee shirt so that it fit his muscular body just right.

"…Michael, I think you need to give up on the wedding ring…" Lincoln commented staring down at the gold band placed on the ring finger of his little brother.

"What is wrong with the wedding ring?" Scofield adjusted his ring nervously.

"Well, it has been six months brother…"

"I know…I just can't take it off Lincoln. She took my heart with her when she left me and this is the one thing I can do to keep her with me Lincoln. This is our connection and I promised I would never leave her side…and I won't…" Michael looked at his brother with great determination. "…ever…" he added.

**9:20 p.m.**

**Colorado **

LJ parked his red Mustang in the driveway of the mansion in Colorado. He smiled and looked beside him in the passenger seat of his 'racecar'. Kendra was currently placing her hands lightly upon her lap as she waited for LJ to open the door of the Mustang. LJ walked around the side of his car and began to open the door for Kendra. They both made eye contact and smiled even wider than before. She looked gently into LJ's eyes as he walked her up to the front porch of the mansion. Her brilliantly colored hazel eyes were overwhelmed by what his current house had to offer. Compared to her house the mansion he lived in was a city.

"Alright, I'm warning you now that my dad is crazy and his girlfriend is uneasy. I…" LJ paused for a moment to removed Kendra's hand from the front door knob. "You can't say I didn't warn you." He smiled.

"LJ you're a freakin' idiot. All families are crazy so you can't expect me not to be fully aware of the situation." The brown eyed smiled and kissed LJ on the cheek politely.

"I know…I just hope you half way like them…" The young man took his hand deep within Kendra's and smiled even larger than before.

"…" Kendra found no words to say to that last statement.

LJ noticed the silence within Kendra and squeezed her hand tighter. The grasp they had together now sent a chill within his spine. Even though he had only known this girl for just over a week he felt a strong connection with her none the less. Kendra winked and studied the way LJ was opening the front door. He was very precise in his action, not wanting to screw up anything about that night.

Just within the mansion LJ noticed Jane sitting at the barstool of the kitchen with their maid Claudia. LJ continued to hold Kendra's hand tightly so that she could never slip away from his grasp. Noticing this movement, Kendra smiled and watched them walk toward the tall blonde woman settled in the kitchen.

Once the couple reached the kitchen they both took a seat at the breakfast table that was located directly in front of the barstool Jane currently occupied. Kendra folded her hands nervously atop the table surface. LJ mimicked his girlfriend's very move and watched Jane turn her body to face the young couple.

"You're late LJ. Your father told you to be home at 9:00 and the time currently is 9:30 young man. If only your father knew about this…" Jane shook her head profusely and looked deeply into Kendra's eyes sending a chill down the young woman's back. "That will be all Claudia."

"I'm sorry Jane. I got caught in a traffic jam over on I-95 near the intersection of Oswald St and Indian Rd." LJ looked at Kendra as he noticed the look on her face take a turn for the worse.

"Why were you over there in the first place?" Jane looked at Kendra once more with an even tighter glare in her eyes contact.

"I went to pick up Kendra to meet you and dad…" The young man smiled slightly toward Kendra to try and lighten the sheer tension between the two women. "Where is dad by the way?"

"Your father had to make an important trip to Panama to visit Michael."

"How is Michael?" LJ questioned concerned as to how his uncle was doing.

"He is fine I suppose. Your uncle was rather short with me on the phone last time I spoke with him. Lincoln, however, told me to tell you that he'll be back in a couple days and to listen to me…" Jane said with a small pep in her voice

"By the way Jane…this is Kendra…" LJ spoke up trying his very best to continue to ease the ongoing tension. "She is my girlfriend."

Kendra's head perked up at the word 'girlfriend' and smiled. "Hello" She spoke softly trying to be as polite as one could possibly be.

"Right…" Jane said as she took a sip of her coffee. "LJ, you do still realize that your curfew has past, correct?"

"Yes ma'am…" LJ said looked at Kendra and smiling. "I believe that your cell phone went off upstairs…"

"Really?" Jane looked around the kitchen frantically searching for her mobile phone.

LJ and Kendra watched Jane look around the kitchen and finally make her way upstairs. Without thinking twice LJ grabbed the hand of the young woman and lead her upstairs to the small wreck room next to his own room. The room was quite cozy which made it easier for Kendra to relax from the intensity of the kitchen.

"So…would you like to watch a movie or something?" LJ said trying to cover up the embarrassment Jane had caused him.

"I think I should be getting home but I guess if I were to stay here it would be okay…" Kendra smiled and took a seat on the couch beside the window of the wreck room.

"So is that a yes or a no?" He questioned innocently unaware of what exactly the answer was to his simple question.

"Yes…" The young woman motioned for LJ to sit next to her and watched as he did so.

LJ continued to smile as he placed himself beside Kendra without hesitating for a single moment. This girl was extraordinary. Everything about her only made him want her even more. Between her impeccable personality and the settle sense of humor she possessed there was no doubt in his mind that she was exactly what he had been wanting all along. Neither one of them knew what to do next; all they knew is that they were meant to be together in body and in spirit.

11:53 p.m.

La parada de todos-Panama Bar

"I'll have a corona." Linc yelled toward the bartender as he watched his brother continue to roll his eyes. "Do you want anything Michael?"

"I'm fine Lincoln." Scofield said trying to hear his own voice talk among the loud crowd Panama had to offer.

Compared to the quiet surroundings of his home back on the beach, the bar was a huge distraction to his thoughts and thinking. Michael wanted more than anything to live a normal life but somehow found it completely impossible with the current circumstances of his life. It was as if everyone around him saw life as simplistic as he continued to search for common answers to everyday questions.

Burrows looked over at Michael and noticed the saddened expression given off by the tattooed man. Realizing this change in the attitude of his only brother, Linc placed his empty corona bottle atop the bar and began to drag Michael away from the bar. Scofield looked at his brother and sighed as he watched the people around him having more fun than he could ever imagine for himself.

"I'm sorry Michael." Burrows apologized waving his hand out for a taxi.

"Don't be…" Scofield whispered watching his brother motion for a taxi.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you into this. I just did what I thought was best and I apparently thought wrong." Linc smiled slightly as a taxi stopped in front of his body.

The two brothers entered the taxi and soon found there way back to the shack on the beach. The house was just as they had left it before going out for the night. Lincoln walked straight up to the front door and went inside. Michael, however, walked around to the back of the house where he found a tree that he rested his body under.

Michael's back leaned perfectly against the tree. He then found himself closing his eyes and envisioning Sara walking toward him in a white sun dress with her feet gliding against the white sandy beach of Panama. He quickly opened his eyes to find nothing but rain clouds piling over the beaches. The rain soon began to fall as he found himself wanting her even more. Just the slightest gentle touch by her would be enough to satisfy his craving for the young brunette.

He closed his eyes once more as a small tear ran down the side of his face. The promise he made to her that day in the cemetery had grown harder and harder to fulfill. The man he saw in the cemetery ran away by the time he ran over to catch him. Since then there had been no trace of the 'mystery' man known only as the murderer of the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Sara…" Michael whispered tossing his head against the tree.

Earlier that day he had carved a precise message in the tree. It showed his and Sara's initials within a large heart that symbolized the love they shared with one another. To Michael it was a reminder that no matter how hard love is to come by there is always a ray of hope at the end of the day. Michael smiled and continued to watch the rain fall down in front of his very eyes.

**A/N: **So, I hope everyone liked the chapter. It wasn't quite as long as what I had intended but whatever. I know this chapter didn't have the twists as promised for the book but things are about to get stranger than they already are in the upcoming chapters. I'm hoping to have number two completed within the week but you never know what life brings sometimes. I do appreciate reviews of course!! Thanks for reading ;-)


End file.
